Rien ne saurait la briser
by TDBaby
Summary: Henry adorait sa famille malgré ses imperfections et rien ne pourrait ébranler la confiance qu'il avait en elle.


_**Rien ne saurait la briser**_

_Me revoilà avec un sixième petit texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, quoi qu'il en soit lâchez-vous dans les commentaires. Surtout pas de pitié. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>La fin des cours retentit, Henry allait enfin pouvoir rentrer. Il jeta ses affaires au fond de son sac, saluant ses amis d'une main. Il était pressé de retrouver sa maison. C'était la première fois que sa grand-mère le laissait rentrer seul pas qu'il en soit incapable. Sa famille était juste trop protectrice pour le laisser faire. Ils s'étaient installé en ville à peine trois mois auparavant après avoir vécu de longues années dans la campagne du Maine. Son grand-père avait trouvé une boutique en plein centre-ville lui permettant d'agrandir son commerce, ramenant plus d'argent à la maison. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le besoin, loin de là, c'était même le contraire. Mais l'homme avait de grands projets pour rendre sa famille heureuse et la garder à l'abri du besoin. Henry se doutait qu'il avait vécu la misère même s'il n'en parlait pas. Son grand-père était quelqu'un d'introvertie, il ne s'exprimait pas souvent en général. Cependant il savait comment faire plaisir à sa famille et toutes ses petites attentions semblaient magique à l'adolescent. Le garçon se souvenait que plus jeune, il imaginait ses grands-parents comme des personnages de conte de fées, grand-mère étant une princesse ayant choisi un puissant magicien comme époux. C'était bête, enfantin, puisant sa source dans une sorte de réalité, son grand-père désignait sa femme ainsi depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Henry avait même poussé le vice plus loin en inventant à ses parents une vie extraordinaire. Sa mère était une impitoyable guerrière que rien ne pouvait arrêter, fille d'une reine et d'un roi d'une bienveillance incomparable tandis que son père était un jeune sorcier en herbe. Sa grand-mère lui avait conseillé de tout écrire, de tout noter pour ne rien oublier. Il ne l'avait pas fait évidemment. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, ils en reparlaient régulièrement tous les deux, riant de son imagination débordante. Il n'en avait pourtant jamais discuté avec son grand-père. Henry savait que la mort de son fils l'avait anéanti alors il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui, en aucun cas, par peur de le faire souffrir. Grand-mère lui en glissait quelques mots quand il posait des questions. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, il n'en savait pas plus, elle non plus. L'adolescent était trop jeune pour avoir le moindre souvenir de sa famille avant le drame, seules certaines photographies témoignaient de cette époque.<p>

Son portable vibra, le sortant de ses pensées. Sa grand-mère s'inquiétait, elle lui demandait où il en était. Il la rassura rapidement, rangeant son téléphone aussi vite qu'il l'avait sorti. Il replongea son regard par la fenêtre, observant le paysage. Il était presque arrivé, encore quelques minutes et il était chez lui. La maison n'était pas encore totalement organisé, le bureau de son grand-père et la chambre d'ami étaient encore en travaux. Henry voulait s'en occuper une fois rentré. C'était un choix de leur part, ils avaient fait l'entière totalité des travaux par eux-mêmes sans faire appel au moindre spécialiste du bâtiment, juste eux trois. Alors il y avait encore quelques imperfections. Son grand-père s'était principalement occupé de son magasin, le repeindre, installer les vitrines, les remplir des différents articles. Il avait aussi inscrit son petit-fils à l'école, utilisant ses contacts pour le changer d'établissements en cours d'année scolaire, ce qui était apparemment extrêmement compliqué en temps normal. L'homme travaillait dur pour atteindre ses objectifs, pour les rendre heureux. Henry ne douterait jamais de ses convictions, ni de sa famille d'ailleurs.

L'adolescent descendit du bus, se ruant chez lui. À peine la porte ouverte, il avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures, son manteau avant d'avoir tout jeté sur le canapé. Il tendit l'oreille, le crépitement d'un plat mijotant résonnait dans toute la maison.

- Je suis rentré.

- Monte tes affaires, Henry.

Il obéit, posant la boule qu'il venait de faire sur son lit. Elle avait un don, c'était la seule explication logique. Elle devinait toujours quand il laissait son sac dans le salon. Il retourna dans la cuisine, embrassant sa grand-mère sur la joue.

- Je vais m'occuper du bureau de grand-père, l'informa-t-il.

- Je l'ai fait dans l'après-midi, je m'ennuyais.

Elle lui fourra une cuillère du chocolat qu'elle cuisinait dans la bouche, l'empêchant de raller. Henry lui répondit par un sourire, c'était excellent.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Henry.

Le garçon ne dit rien, proposant simplement son aide. Une fois la cuisine terminait, il l'obligea à se reposer, se portant garant de la cuisson du dessert chocolaté. Elle en avait déjà trop fait. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé. Henry avait hésité à s'assoir sur ses genoux comme il faisait enfant mais il ne voulait pas la fatiguer plus, puis cela aurait été plus un jeu d'équilibre qu'autre chose.

- Alors petit prince, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Super, je me suis bien amusé avec les copains. On fait des exposés sur nos familles en histoire, je vais avoir besoin d'un mot. Mon professeur pense que je suis un de ses enfants qui se prétend orphelin parce qu'il a honte de ses parents.

- Certains enfants ont vraiment ce genre d'idées ?

Elle en semblait véritablement choquée. Grand-mère avait toujours eu des idées pures, elle avait toujours été fière de ses parents, de sa vie, de ses choix. Elle vivait presque dans un véritable conte de fées. Il lui tendit son livre, la voyant sonder le salon de son regard azur.

- Tu auras le mot demain sans faute.

- Mes amis peuvent passer demain ? On voudrait ponctué l'exposé avec des interviews de nos proches.

- Tu n'as pas à demander, Henry.

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Il adorait vraiment sa grand-mère. Elle était toujours souriante, protectrice, attentionné. C'était la meilleure des grands-mères qu'il n'ait jamais existé, Henry ne laisserait personne dire le contraire.

- Tu crois que l'on verra grand-père si on passe dans l'après-midi ?

- Je pense que tu peux lui demander par toi-même. J'avais une échographie, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard étonné de l'adolescent.

Grand-mère était beaucoup plus jeune que son mari, deux décennies les séparaient. Pourtant ils s'aimaient profondément, leur différence d'âge les important peu. La grossesse de la jeune femme n'avait que renforcé leur amour. Ils auraient enfin un enfant à eux, Henry était vraiment pressé de rencontrer son oncle. Il n'avait jamais su comment ses grands-parents s'étaient rencontrés mais ils avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et depuis cet instant, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Le garçon en était certain, il espérait juste qu'un jour ses grands-parents le lui certifient.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, deux bras l'enserrèrent le serrant doucement.

- Alors on snobe son grand-père ?

Avec un sourire heureux, Henry échangea une tendre étreinte avec l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Il adorait sa famille, elle n'était pas parfaite, même incomplète mais elle lui correspondait. Et rien ne pourrait ébranler la confiance qu'il avait en elle.

.OUAT

Cela faisait des mois qu'Henry avait disparu, que la malédiction de la vue brisée empoisonnait les habitants de Storybrooke, que ses amies et ses parents s'entretuaient, que Gold l'avait trahis, qu'elle se battait aux côtés des sœurs d'Arendelle contre la reine des neiges, qu'Emma s'inquiétait. Elles avaient réussi à sauver la ville mais le prix à payer était faramineux, le nombre de vies sauvé ridicule, les blessures trop douloureuses pour être partagé. La sauveuse n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, retrouver son fils. Elsa était devenu le pilier de sa sœur, Mulan celui de Philip, le docteur Whale soutenait comme il le pouvait Ruby, elle n'avait plus personne. La fille du prince Charmant et de Blanche-neige voulait retrouver la seule famille qui lui restait encore, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour. À peine quelques heures après la fin des combats, elle avait quitté la ville de conte de fées au volant de sa coccinelle jaune, son frère sur le siège passager. Depuis elle observait cette maison en banlieue New-Yorkaise semblant inoccupé. Gold s'était joué d'elle, utilisant ses sentiments pour lui arracher son garçon. Elle les avait retrouvé en très peu de temps et elle allait faire payer ce geste à ce mage noir, elle pouvait le jurer. Il allait souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, elle lui arracherait son bonheur, sa famille, les personnes auxquels il tenait le plus. Elle le détruirait. La voiture du Ténébreux s'arrêta devant le pavillon, l'homme en descendit, ouvrit le coffre et frappa à la porte avant de repartir vers la berline. Emme s'assura que Neal dormait, déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé puis descendit de voiture. Elle allait lui faire la peau. Elle s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers lui, ce monstre qui lui avait volait son enfant, cet homme sans le moindre scrupule, posant des sacs de course au sol. Elle l'entendit criait un nom, il était impatient. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle, elle ne faisait attention à rien, elle voulait juste le détruire.

Puis elle le vit, son fils, son petit garçon, son bébé, son Henry, sortir de la maison et s'approcher de Gold. Il était là, souriant, aidant son ravisseur dans son quotidien. Le mage noir déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, repartant vers l'avant du véhicule. Ce n'était qu'un monstre, un manipulateur, un escroc. Emma le détestait, elle aurait voulu le détruire, le gifler, le rouer de coups. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger. Elle restait figée sur place. Henry rentra les sacs, enlaçant une fois de plus son ravisseur. Belle était là elle aussi. Elle était enceinte. La sauveuse n'en revenait pas, Gold l'avait trahi par égoïsme, pour être heureux. Il avait laissé les habitants Storybrooke s'entretuer pour garder son bonheur intact. Il la dégoutait. Elle l'observa embrasser sa femme avant de disparaitre au volant de son immonde berline. Il ne la regarda pas, ne jeta même pas un regard sue elle.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur l'ancienne princesse. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir suivi la masse noir quittant la rue des yeux. Belle la dévisageait, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Henry la regardait aussi, curieux, muet. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, il l'avait oublié. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Elle s'avança vers eux, elle allait leur avouer la vérité, les sortir de leurs ignorances. Elle le devait pour leur propre bien, pour les éloigner de Gold.

- Non mais moi je peux.

Emma était décidée, elle voulait retrouver son fils, lui rendre ses souvenir.

- Grand-mère, tu devrais te reposer. Tu te souviens de ce que le médecin a dit ?

La voix de son garçon résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il voulait la fuir, il ne voulait pas la connaitre, elle était une étrangère. Une étrangère qui faisait peur à son propre enfant.

- Henry, ça peut te paraître dingue mais ce n'est que la vérité, je te le promet. Je suis ta mère. Je ne sais pas ce que Gold t'a raconté mais tu ne dois pas le croire. Il te ment. Il ment toujours.

Son fils ne la regardait même pas, il ne voulait pas poser les yeux sur elle, il l'ignorait. Il entraina Belle dans la maison, pas un regard, pas un mot. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle n'était rien pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous voulez mais restez loin de ma famille ou j'appelle la police.

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'ancienne princesse à son égard. Puis elle disparut avec Henry. Emma ne pouvait bouger, son corps était figé. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Cet douleur la poignardant n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'une épreuve, comme le jour où elle avait cru perdre Blanche-neige sur un bûcher. Ce n'était qu'un tour de Gold, il la manipulait encore. Il la testait. Il s'amusait avec elle. Ce regard d'incompréhension dans le visage de son fils, ce regard la faisait tant souffrir n'était qu'un jeu pour ce monstre.

La sauveuse restât là devant ce pavillon à attendre le Ténébreux, son frère dans les bras. Elle le détestait. Il était abject. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Ce n'était qu'un monstre. La berline se gara dans l'allée et il en descendit, l'homme détruisant le bonheur des autres dans son propre intérêt, par envie, par sadisme. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa voiture, Emma se précipita vers lui, Neal blottis dans ses bras. Elle cria son nom. Il se retourna simplement, un indéchiffrable sourire sur les lèvres. Il allait regrettait son geste.

- Rendez-moi mon fils, cria-t-elle. Rendez-moi Henry et restituez-lui ses souvenirs.

Gold était toujours souriant. Il la dévisageait, presque ravie. Il leva la main, un nuage de fumée enveloppa la sauveuse. Le monde tourna, se troubla autour d'elle. Elle se sentait perdu puis tout pris fin.

- Mais il ne vous a pas quitté, Miss Swan. Votre fils est dans vos bras.

Et il la laissa là, à ses illusions, à son garçon nouvellement retrouvé. Parce que Henry ne devait jamais savoir. Il ne devait jamais se souvenir de Storybrooke, de la Forêt enchanté ou de son ancienne vie. Le Ténébreux ferait tout pour cela n'arrive jamais. Parce que rien ne saurait briser sa famille.


End file.
